Lessons in Love
by Asryel
Summary: Thunderstorms, broken alarm clocks and forbidden library love trysts. High school has never been this fun.


_none of them are mine sadly, i make no money cause squeenix got all the rights_

_this was fun to write, Demyx is one of my favourite KH characters ^^ please R&R! all reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_thanks for reading! Asryel_

Demyx groaned rolling over to escape the bright sun shining straight into his eyes. Glancing at the clock he pulled the covers up over his head and snuggled back into his bed with a blissful sigh 'mmm...only 2.47am....plenty of time...' as he floated in the warm cocoon dipping back towards sleep he opened his eyes and threw his covers back as awareness shot through his body. It wasn't LIGHT at 2.47 in the morning! Looking over again his fear was affirmed when he saw the time had not changed in the past few minutes he had been blissfully unaware in bed, cursing he looked at his watch.

"FUCK!"

Scrambling out of bed he stripped grabbing the slightly rumpled but otherwise clean uniform off his floor and shoving it on as he stumbled out of his room, grimacing as the cheerful morning light pounded into his skull. His eyes felt dry and itchy and his mouth had a FOUL taste in it... hopping on one leg he thrust his feet into his school shoes without socks and ignored the laces as he ran into the kitchen grabbing a fresh bagel off the bench and ramming battered school books into his bag.

Running out the door he hissed as the sunlight assaulted his sensitive eyes anew 'Ugh this is the last time I drink before a school day…' He vowed to himself cursing Axel and his year exchange to Germany all over again. 'Just cause Roxas moved there...honestly could you be any MORE creepy?' Glancing up at the sky as he ran down the twisting alleys and side streets which would get him to school Demyx winced, the bright sunlight seemed to glow against the edges of the gathering storm clouds, which hung heavy and brooding like a spreading stain on the sky. It looked like a storm was on the way. There had been one last night, vicious and wild, which had left its mark on the city, its destructive pathway clear in the deep puddles and streets littered with debris and the occasional powerline.

Eyes still on the gathering storm Demyx didn't see the puddle until too late, tripping over one of his undone shoe laces he landed with a heavy thump and 'splash' in the puddle, spraying dirty water all over his uniform and bag, no doubt soaking his school books too. Wincing he lifted his hands, palms stinging and scrapped raw. Damnit this was NOT his day! Standing on tingling legs he scowled at the gapping jagged hole in his pants and the trickle of blood leaving a dark stain on the material, he'd just patched the knee on those pants too. Turning he limped the last few metres to the front gate and reception area glaring at the receptionist as she handed him one of the obnoxiously cheery pink late slips, oh how he hated them. He hated them so much…

Biting his lip nervously Demyx tried to straighten his uniform, wincing as he looked down at it- buttons haphazardly done up in mismatching holes, tie a knotted mess hanging on the middle of his chest, giant hole in the knee of his pants from his untimely fall and shirt sheer and see through, from the muddy puddle water...- Swiftly undoing the buttons and yanking off his tie he stood outside his classroom rebuttoning the shirt and throwing the tie around his shoulders. Gulping he looked at the shut door, no other teacher managed to fill him with dread like this one. Pasting a cheerful smile on his face he threw the door open.

"Sorry I'm la-huh?" Demyx stared around the silent and strangely empty room where was everyone...? OH! Demyx felt like hitting himself in the head. Of course! They where supposed to be in the library for the next week, studying some bizarre and no doubt deadly disease for biology.

Turning around he ran full pelt to the library, he had already wasted another ten minutes because of the blunder, and they had a double period of Biology so it wasn't like he could just skip the next 20 minutes of class, there was another HOUR and twenty minutes left. Slowing as he arrived outside the library he threw his bag into the pile with his classmates and stole silently into the library, heart pounding with the fear of being caught. Looking around the musty interior of the library, shelves soaring up to the towering roof of the library, he caught a glimpse of one of his classmates in a row far from the entrance. Good, that meant he had a chance of joining his class without having to face his teacher. Creeping forward, nose wrinkled in distaste as the cold puddle water squished in his shoes. Looking through the shelves he saw his class working silently on the computer, a huge dusty tomb on disease sitting next to each of them. Memorising the title and author he weaved through the shelves looking for the book.

Glaring half heartedly at the shelf in front of him Demyx sighed, he didn't know why his Biology teacher hated him so much and he hadn't been late to class ALL that often. He worked hard and even studied for the tests. But Professor Zexion Hideyoshi still treated him with contempt, no other student suffered from his wrath like Demyx did. All of the difficult questions where directed at him, that liquid silk voice murmuring quietly in his ear, those deep blue eyes burning into his own, turned his brain to mush, the answers seeping away like mist. He would stutter trying to force the answer out of unresponsive lips, and Professor Hideyoshi would smile mockingly and cut him to shreds with carefully aimed, barely concealed insults on everything Demyx held dear.

Sighing again Demyx looked up and found the book he needed, stretching up his fingers grazed the spine as an achingly familiar voice whispered, dark as chocolate, right by his ear. "My my Demyx...late AGAIN?'" Yelping Demyx jumped back, heart battering against his ribs, the thrill of fear making his breath catch in his throat. "S-sir! I was just grabbing the b-book" Zexion smiled coldly brushing the fringe back out of his face and displaying both eyes "Oh, I can see that, however I think you would find it more helpful if you got the book on DISEASE rather than obscure Feng Shui beliefs…" Demyx felt a horrible blush rising in his cheeks. "Oh...uh...yeah...right. Well I'll just...go find that then..." He turned and started hurrying away from the teacher freezing when he feels a small, soft hand land on his bare wrist, the touch burning into his flesh like a brand as that voice caressed his skin "Wrong way Demyx" The voice said amusement heavy in the tone Demyx scowled and turned to look at Zexion a biting comment on his lips.

Such a deep blue, like the ocean at night he thought faintly as the words died on his lips, all thoughts cut free and drifting through his mind like paper pages in an autumn breeze. He was trapped in that indigo gaze, the world had narrowed to that one colour. He was swimming in it, drowning in the myriad of emotions…flitting through it like silver fish in the ocean. He couldn't resist its pull, even if he had ten times his own strength, he had no control over his own limbs as he moved forward, his whole being pulsing with the one need closer, closer, CLOSER. His heart sang, each beat throbbing in his chest as he looked into those beautiful eyes. A deep shock zapped through him as he came in contact with that smaller body, arms wrapping around a slim waist he looked down into those unblinking eyes, glazed slightly with an un-named emotion. As Demyx's lips moved to brush hesitantly against, those soft pink ones opened slightly to let panting breaths in. Their lips touched and Zexion gasped. Arms coming up to encase Demyx in their tight grip, as he came alive under the pressure of Demyx's lips, the kiss evolved from a tentative questing to a vicious exploration, all tongue and teeth, grasping hands and writhing bodies. Demyx's head swam as liquid pleasure fizzed through his veins, melting his bones under the skillfull assault of his teachers mouth.

"Mr Hideyoshi?" a voice called from an isle away. Freezing on the spot Demyx tore away from Zexion, his breath coming in ragged gasps, shock and arousal and want making his head spin. 'What was that?' he thought desperately to himself as Zexion stepped away calmly to talk to the student, leaving Demyx with the tattered remains of his self control.


End file.
